


Yukimura and Reina supports (C-S)

by UntramenTaro



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, fanmade support convos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntramenTaro/pseuds/UntramenTaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmade support conversations for Yukimura and Reina!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yukimura and Reina supports (C-S)

~~[Play the game version here!](http://untramen.vnovel.com/YukimuraxReina/index.html) (It might take some time to load, my apologies!)~~  

EDIT: The game website seems to be down indefinitely. I may try to find an alternate place to host the game, and I apologize for the fact it is not working.

Or if the game doesn't work for you, here’s the script format.

* * *

 

Reina: …

Yukimura: Reina, would you like me to help you with the chores?

R: Oh, if it isn’t Yukimura! Please don’t trouble yourself over me

Y: Well, I can never seem to get used to seeing you in an apron.

R: Dare you mock me, Yukimura?

Y: No, seeing you act so domestic doesn’t seem to suit you, is all.

R: And seeing you smile and act so gentle doesn’t suit you either.

Y: I beg your pardon?

R: When we were younger, you were much more rash. Now you’ve grown soft, Yukimura.

Y: I see. It pleases me to hear that.

R: That wasn’t a compliment. I liked you much better when your strategies decimated the enemy.

Y: Yes, but that was before. Perhaps you criticize me because my tactics no longer feed your bloodlust?

R: That I cannot deny.

Y: Even so, at least allow me to help you with your chores, as an apology for how soft I’ve become.

R: That would be very much appreciated.

[Reina and Yukimura attained support level C.]

R: The next chore on my list is… cutting vegetables.

Y: Would you like my help once more?

R: These duties are mine today, I can’t have you always helping me.

Y: In that case, I have a small invention here to help you with your work today.

R: Oh, and what could that possibly be?

Y: This here is a peeler. You pull it across the vegetable, like so…

R: Seems rather plain.

Y: Well, after seeing you peel vegetables before, you cut off so much of the vegetable with the skin when you wield that knife that I thought this may help you. Maybe with this there may be some vegetable left to actually eat!

R: Oh please, I don’t believe I’m that clumsy with the blade.

Y: Using your blade to slash down enemies versus peeling vegetables requires a wholly different technique, my lady.

R: … I suppose that’s true.

Y: Don’t let me keep distracting you. Please continue on with your work.

R: Oh do please stop staring.

Y: I simply wish to see my invention put to work, is all.

R: Ouch!

Y: Is something the matter?

R: … I-it’s nothing… I just cut myself.

Y: Not a single yelp when you’re injured in battle, but a small cut from peeling vegetables makes you cry out.

R: Sometimes I feel you make light of me.

Y: Am I that obvious?

R: Don’t be so cruel to me, Yukimura!

[Reina and Yukimura attained support level B.] 

Y: Time to put my skills to the test.

R: May I be of assistance?

Y: Reina! I’m surprised to see you here.

R: I decided to stop by and offer my services, as thanks for the times you helped me with my own chores.

Y: I see. Thank you very much.

R: So your task today is…?

Y: I plan to make a vegetable and meat stew.

R: And how may I help you today?

Y: Could you perhaps peel the vegetables?

R: Are you making fun of me?

Y: Oh no, not at all. Please do, if you may.

R: I’ll do my best.

Y: My, my. She’s working quite hard…

R: Ouch!

Y: Reina! Did you cut yourself again?

R: Haha, tricked you!

Y: Oh please, don’t worry me like that.

R: Anyway, I’m finished peeling the vegetables. Anything else?

Y: Thank you, that will be all.

R: Do you want me to chop them for you as well?

Y: If you wish to! Here, please watch how I do it, very carefully.

R: Oh my! Who knew you can cut such cute flower shapes from carrots?

Y: Are you impressed with my skill?

R: Indeed. Perhaps I should hang up my apron for good. You would certainly make a better wife than I

Y: Oh, do you think so? Shall I be your wife, Reina?

R: No thank you.

Y: Now, now. Don’t be shy.

R: It’s just… My parents wanted me to be a house wife, but that certainly isn’t for me.

Y: Indeed. Regardless, I think you’ve done wonderfully thus far.

R: Truly?

Y: Truly. And if anyone gives you grief about it, don’t hesitate to let me know.

R: Thank you, Yukimura.

Y: Please, continue to wear that apron with pride. It shows your hard work and commitment to the army.

R: I see that’s an interesting way to put it! Now let’s make that stew!

[Reina and Yukimura attained support level A.]

Y: Hm…

R: You seem lost in thought.

Y: Oh, Reina. I’m glad to see you.

R: Oh really?

Y: There’s something I wish to discuss with you, if you don’t mind.

R: What seems to be the problem?

Y: It’s not exactly a problem, per se…

R: Don’t be so cryptic. If it’s a favor you want, then you should be aware I owe you plenty.

Y: Ah well that’s not quite it.

R: Out with it!

Y: Promise me you won’t laugh.

R: I promise!

Y: Well you see, when I had offered to be your wife before… I wasn’t completely joking.

R: Wh-what? What on earth could have made you wish to say this?

Y: Please, Reina. Don’t make such a fuss.

R: How can I not?

Y: I’ve felt this way for a while. I knew you much the idea of being a wife troubled you, so to ask for your hand was something I did not wish to burden you with.

R: Oh, Yukimura…

Y: I’m sorry, I’ve said too much.

R: But… why?

Y: When you don that apron and try your best, it makes me want to cheer you on and help you. I wish to be by your side so I may always assist you.

R: So that means…

Y: I think you’re charming, endearing, and wonderful! I absolutely adore you.

R: Oh, don’t say that!

Y: You say I’ve gotten soft, but I feel that because I’ve matured that I can understand you better. You have trouble expressing your desire to help and protect everyone, and hide it behind morbidity. Your reason to fight is to make sure everyone is safe.

R: Y-you’re wrong!

Y: You say that, but outside of battle you always listen to everyone’s troubles and take care of everyone, like a mother would. Your kindness is invaluable.

R: You’ve been paying close attention to me, haven’t you? What could I hide from you? Could you have already noticed I also feel the same? I may have said before that I preferred you when you weren’t so mature, but I suppose I was denying how fond of you I was. It made me realize I haven’t matured at all.

Y: Reina…

R: Yukimura. Please, if you could, let me be your wife. I love you.

Y: It would be my pleasure. I love you too, Reina.

[Reina and Yukimura attained support level S.]


End file.
